marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Deviant Skrulls
| Aliases = Pure-Skrulls, , opposed to Mutant Skrulls Skrull Deviants, Skrullian Deviants, Skrullkind, Chitauri (on Earth-20604, offensive term), Changing People, | Identity = Public | Affiliation = Mostly Skrull Empire | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Tarnax II; multiple locations in the Andromeda Galaxy and the Milky Way; formerly Tarnax IV, Skrullos | BodyType = Reptilian-Humanoid | AvgHeight = 5'5" (Around the same as humans). | AvgWeight = Same as humans | Eyes = Green | Hair = Green | Skin = Green | NumberOfLimbs = 4 | NumberOfFingers = 5 | NumberOfToes = 5 | SpecialAdaptations = Pointed ears, corrugated chins, green skin. Most males are bald and have no facial hair. Females have full head of hair. Most Skrulls are physically malleable, able to alter their shape size, and/or colour at will. | AvgLifespan = 200 earth years | Origin = Alien; Deviant branch of the Skrulls of Skrullos | GalaxyOfOrigin = Andromeda Galaxy | StarSystemOfOrigin = Drox | HomePlanet = Skrullos | PlaceOfBirth = Skrullos | Creators = Stan Lee; Jack Kirby | First = Fantastic Four #2 | First2 = | HistoryText = The Skrulls are a race of green-skinned, humanoid shapeshifters from the Andromeda Galaxy. They are a fierce warrior race who carved for themselves the oldest interstellar empire in the universe's history. Skrull science is generally at a higher level than the science of human civilization. The Skrulls were ruled by an Emperor or Empress, who had absolute power. The ancestors of the Skrulls were allegedly created by the Xorrians (along with all humanoid life-forms, such as Kree and Humans) from their own DNA. These Skrull ancestors resided on Skrullos, a planet in the Drox system. Almost a billion years ago the Celestials arrived and experimented on the Skrulls' reptilian ancestors. As the Celestials did with humans, they split the species into three branches: the "normal/latent/prime" branch who were capable of eventually rapidly evolving into Celestial-like beings, the shape-shifting Deviant branch, and the immortal Eternal branch. As in the case with humans, the Deviant and Eternal branches went to war. Unlike the case with humans, however, the Deviant branch wiped out all other Skrulls, thus all modern Skrulls were descendants of the Deviant branch. The Skrulls later (or earlier) split into two more groups, being the modern Skrulls and the Dire Wraiths, a parasitic race that could still shape-shift and had use of magic, but were not as technologically advanced as the Skrulls. Dire Wraith's are analogous to the Skrulls as vampires are to humans. At some point, the Skrulls became genetically frozen in place, unable to evolve further, as punishment for a single Skrull abusing the power of the Crystal of Ultimate Vision, located within the Citadel of Light and Shadow. Biology Reproduction The Skrulls are oviparous. Skrull females do not give live birth; instead, they lay eggs like their reptilian evolutionary ancestors. Skrull children are known as "hatchlings". Despite their reptilian evolutionary roots, however, Skrulls have hair and the females have mammary glands and nurse their young. Hybrids Skrulls are capable of producing hybrid offspring with humans and Kree. On Earth-9997, it was revealed that Thanos was a hybrid of Eternals and Skrulls, as his mother Sui-San was in fact a Skrull. Diseases and Genetic Conditions Shape-Shifting Deficiency An uncommon birth defect in Skrulls is being born without the ability to shape-shift. Skrulls afflicted with this abnormality include Raze, Titannus, and Talos the Tamed. That genetic defect can also grant upper strength and endurance to some of those afflicted, including Talos the Tamed. Cancer The Skrull prince Klundirk was diagnosed with cancer. Tuberculosis On Earth-829, Skyppi contracted a form of tuberculosis common to the Skrull species. Evolution and Mutation The Skrulls are evolutionarily stagnant. They can not evolve naturally and can only move forward genetically through artificial means. Despite this, mutants (a.k.a K-class deviants) have been observed, particularly on Carpiax-IV, where Lord Merek's fecundity-supplement program resulted a higher number of K-class births. It was common to cull Skrull mutants in the interest of genetic purity. One group of Skrull mutants, Cadre K, was rescued and trained by Professor X. Alternate Realities The Skrulls are present in many realities, with more or less important variations in their history, appearances, and biology. | Habitat = | Gravity = Earth-like | Atmosphere = Earth-like | Population = 30 billion (prior to Annihilation Wave attack); currently unknown. Planets * Aks'lo - Paradisaical vacation planet, destroyed by the Annihilation Wave. * Hy'lt Minor - Home of K'eel R'kt, destroyed by the Builders. * Kral IV - The highly-unusual Kral system is populated by Skrulls fascinated with the culture of 1930s Earth and who have attempted to duplicate that time period. Skrull inhabitants of Kral maintain human rather than Skrull form. * Skrullos - Original Skrull home-world. * Tarnax IV - Former Skrull Throneworld, consumed by Galactus. * Tarnax VII - Home of Xavin; engaged in a war with the non-Skrull planet Majesdane. * Throneworld - It can refer to either the former Throneworld, Tarnax IV, or the newer, unnamed Throneworld which was destroyed by Devos the Devastator. * Zaragz'na - Home of the Super-Skrull's son, destroyed by Annihilation Wave. | Powers = * Shapeshifting: Skrulls are able to alter their forms into that of anything they can imagine, be it organic or inorganic. It must, however, be solid. They can also use their abilities to grow extra limbs. They have no apparent size limit, as they are been seen to assume the form of a common housefly , and shapes many times larger than their normal selves. Skrulls can also use their shape-shifting capabilities to change their sex: males can become females and vice versa. **'Elasticity, Plasticity, Elongation': Their shape-shifting abilities allow them to alter their bodies in much the same way as Mr. Fantastic, so that they can stretch to great lengths, or form other shapes with their bodies, such as balls, parachutes, or anything else. ***'Flight:' They are able to fly by shape-shifting a pair of wings onto their back, or turning their arms into wings. **'Size Alteration:' They are also capable of altering their size independently of altering their form, allowing them to grow or shrink while maintaining their current form. **'Mimicry:' Skrulls are cunning spies due to their ability to mimic sounds and voices. This is mainly used in conjunction with the shapes they shift into. | Abilities = Weapon Formation: Skrulls are able to use their shapeshifting abilities to form weapons with parts of their bodies. For instance, they can shape their arms into blades or clubs including guns. This ability makes them dangerous hand-to-hand combatants. | AvgStrength = | Weaknesses = Shapeshifting Limitations: Skrulls can only take on the appearance of person and none of that person’s characteristics or, in the case of superhumans, their powers. When they imitate an inorganic object, they take on its appearance, but not its properties. The inability to replicate powers does not apply to genetically modified Super-Skrulls. There is a limit to the size of the object or person a Skrull can imitate. The average Skrull cannot distend his or her mass any more than 1.5 times as large a volume as his or her original volume, nor can he or she contract his or her mass any more than 0.75 a volume as his or her original. At the moment of death, Skrulls revert to their original form. Culture | GovernmentType = Totalitarian monarchy under a single Emperor or Emperess (succession disrupted by destruction of Tarnax IV, death of surviving royal family members, and ensuring civil wars, re-instated with the crowning of the new Emperor, Kl'rt I). | TechnologyLevel = Superior to Earth; Advanced warp-drive star-ships, robots, cyborg, cybernetic technology, and energy weaponry. Photon Blaster: Standard issue military sidearm. | CulturalTraits = Warrior Race. The entire Skrull economy is built around its military pushing their tendency to instigate wars and campaigns of conquest. | Representatives = * Emperor Dorrek - He reigned during the first Skrull contact with the Kree. * Emperor Dorrek VII * Prince Dezan - The younger brother of Dorrek VII, he is a highly-unusual (for Skrulls) pacifist, and as such, was long imprisoned as a traitor to the Empire. * Super Skrull (K'lrt) - He was the first Super-Skrull, and was later crowned new Emperor of the Skrull Empire following the war with the Builders. * Anelle - Princess and daughter of R'Klll and Dorrek VII. Super-Skrull wanted her for his mate. She died along with her mother and Throneworld. * Hagar - The High Judicator, the leader of the Skrull judiciary. * Jaketch - An apprentice executioner who shot Reed, Sue, and the Thing with an accelerated-aging ray. He detests Hagar and yearns for the day he can execute him. * R'Klll - A Skrull Empress. She avenged her father by assassinating her husband, the Emperor Dorrek. Her reign following Dorrek's death was marked by several attempts at peace, the end of the war against Xandar, the treaty ending the war against the Kree, and the destruction of Throneworld. She died along with several billion of her people. * Empress S'Byll - She acclaimed as Empress following successful restoration of shape-shifting abilities to Skrulls, killed in destruction of new Throneworld by Devos the Devastator. * Jazinda - A Super-Skrull who is the daughter of Kl'rt. * Ethan Edwards * Flaw - Warskrull member of the Shi'ar Death Commandos. * De'Lila * Talos - A Skrull who cannot shape-shift due to a birth defect he had. The defect also gave him super-strength. * Lyja the Lazerfist. * Paibok the Power Skrull. * Replica - Member of the Galactic Guardians, power mimicker. * Skrull Cows - A group of Skrulls who initially tried to frame the Fantastic Four, but were eventually turned into Cows and slaughtered. * Skrullian Skymaster (Sk'ym'x) - Member of the Squadron Supreme. * Crusader * Titannus - A Skrull who cannot shapeshift. * Xavin - A Super-Skrull in-training. * Cadre K - A group of Mutant Skrulls. * Veranke - The former Skrull Queen. She posed as Spider-Woman and orchestrated the Secret Invasion. * Criti Noll - One of the Skrulls who posed as Henry Pym during the Secret Invasion. He not only has the abilities matching Henry Pym, he also has the powers of Black Panther, Quicksilver and Vision. * John the Skrull - The last surviving member of the Skrull "Beatles". A member of MI-13. * Khn'nr - A Skrull who posed as the original Captain Marvel. He turned against the other Skrulls during the Secret Invasion. * Pagon - A Skrull who posed as Elektra after Siri's demise. Killed by Echo as part of a suicide mission. * Pitt'o Nili - A Skrull who posed as the Captain America (and brainwashed to be him) who came from a downed ship in the Savage Land. Killed by Shanna the She-Devil after being hit by a poisonous dart that has a huge effect on Skrulls. * Kreddik - Skrull Ambassador to the Intergalactic Council. * Krimonn - Conspired against Dorrek VII, failed, was condemned to be imprisoned in a crystalline form. The Grandmaster turned him into Doctor Spectrum's Power Prism. | Notes = * The Skrulls are somewhat associated with the Chitauri. | Trivia = * The adjective form is both "Skrull" and "skrullian". * The Deviant branch of their species; it is kind of ironic that they considered Dire Wraiths as a "Deviant branch of Skrullkind", and the Mutant Skrulls "Deviants". Recommended Readings * - First Appearance * - First Super-Skrull * - First look at the Skrull home-world. * - First Kree-Skrull War * - Second Kree Skrull War | Links = * Skrulls at the Marvel Universe Wiki * Skrulls at the MarvelDirectory * List of less well-known Skrulls on the Appendix at marvunapp.com }} Category:Shapeshifters Category:Deviants by Species or Race Category:Skrulls by Species or Race Category:Evolution-Ended Species